User talk:Moa3333
Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page on central Wikicities Hello... Wondered if you might be interested in a proposal currently on the central Wikicities site, and associated discussion, exploring possibilities for greater co-operation and collaboration specifically between 'Civil Society' type wikicities (or wikicities on the slightly more serious type topics i.e. probably not gaming, sci fi etc). People new to wikicities and just seeing the most active section on the wikicities main page might conclude that there's not much (or enough) in it for them in if they're more interested in the slightly more serious stuff. The proposal is: Proposal for a Civil Society Quarter page. If you're able to take a look, or actually support the proposal if you feel able to, that'd be great! Thanks, Regards Philralph 14:33, 8 Nov 2005 (UTC) ps Please feel free to pass on this message to others if you feel it appropriate. WikiHowTo * WikiHowTo The Discusion Moved here moa3333 05:12, 5 February 2006 (UTC) *I like what you have done. ZyMOS 14:00, 5 February 2006 (UTC) I think you should move distribution to software distribution, distribution is way to broad.. thermal distribution, power distribution, vaccine distribution, information distribution, advertizment distribution, any type of merchandice distribution...... ZyMOS 19:34, 19 February 2006 (UTC) :Also so it doesnt look weird at other resolutions it is often a good idea to fix the width at a resonable size, thats what most pages do it that situation Deleting WS pages from Wikibooks At Wikibooks:Votes for deletion#Wikisolutions there is a discussion about deleting "Wikisolutions" pages from Wikibooks. As I understand it, your Moa3333bot moved pages from Wikibooks to here. The Wikibooks:Wikisolutions page now directs readers here, so it seems to me that the old WS pages at Wikibooks are not being used. Is it okay to delete some WS pages, in particular WS pages that were edited only by Wikibooks:User:Moa3333? You can reply on this talk page, or you can post to Wikibooks:Votes for deletion#Wikisolutions. Thanks, --Kernigh 02:08, 8 February 2006 (UTC) Normaly all the pages are in the ne WikiHowTo project on wikicities since September 2005 or so. They were also modified since then, so the pages here are now old. It is ok to delete all pages, excetping the main page with the redirect. moa3333 21:33, 8 February 2006 (UTC) main page I like the amin page... the color really makes a big difference and the organization is much better. The only thing id change is having a cell on the top for the title, centered, colspan=2. but it looks really good ZyMOS 22:22, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :Now e have a title. I have tested with 800*600 logged out. You have the bar at left and the publicity at right, so finaly it is readable, but fits a little just. Anywy, logged in with a good skin it looks very well even on 800*600. moa3333 06:30, 8 April 2006 (UTC) there is also a program called esound that lets u share the sound card but i havnt had much luck with it http://www.tux.org/~ricdude/EsounD.html ZyMOS 03:05, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :I would like to make gnomemeeting and openttd work at the same time. They are not aware of any external api. moa3333 14:33, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Guide * i think Guide to install nvidia drivers on a Debian system should be a howto, How to install nvidia drivers on a Debian system, because it is specific ** Guide to interactive maps related services, is more general so it works well as a guide. ZyMOS 18:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) main page mistake *dam, i have no idea wat happened there, i was implementing a wanted objects page, but it wasnt created so it must have gone to Main Page, but the content, i have no idea, ill fix it when ii get home ZyMOS 23:02, 10 May 2006 (UTC), i fixed the object problem, it was a dumb mistake... let me know we there are errors and ill fix um. if been cleaning the code so its more readable, but errors occur ZyMOS 23:02, 10 May 2006 (UTC) Thanks for your help Hi, I'm new to this, so not sure how to contact other members the best way. Just wanted to thank you for your input and ideas. I've mocked up a very rough draft that you can check out if you're interested. Here's the link: http://en.howto.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bpont/linux_kernel_configuration_howto Thanks again! :Well, if you want more help you can ask. I think you could add a few sections to your page (you will be able to edit each section alown after by clicking "edit" near the title). For numbering you can use #, ##, etc... or *, ** , etc: moa3333 19:44, 22 May 2006 (UTC) #test #test #*test #*test #*#test #*#test French how to Moa3333, i saw your note about a french Howto. Let me know if you want to found a french HowTo project (in french) and I may be able to help, as I was living in paris until recently (in the 7th). I'd be happy to lobby angela on your behalf as well. Gil : Well, i would like to see a french and a romanian Wikihowto for subjects that are specific to this population. I do not want to translate howtos from english to any other language. If a french Wikihowto will be created, it could only be good. Thank you for the support. moa3333 19:45, 17 July 2006 (UTC) ::It is now existing : please go to http://fr.howto.wikia.com !!!!--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 08:10, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Greetings from wikiHow founder Hi there, I'm Jack Herrick founder of wikiHow. I admire what you have started with the how-to wiki. Any chance you will be at wikiMania in Boston? If so, it would be great to meet up and chat about how to and wikis. You can leave a note on my wikiHow talk page at http://www.wikihow.com/User_talk:JackHerrick . I'm presenting a talk on wikiHow on Fri at 4 and would be happy to chat with you any time after that or on Thur, Sat, or Sunday. I'll be sending this same note to the other co-founders of the HowTo wiki. I hope I can meet with one of you. Best, JackHerrick 05:03, 3 August 2006 (UTC) : I don't think i will be in Boston any time soon for the next few years. I am happy to chat with you about the subject. I am also wondering why howtos get less contributors than encyclopedias. Thanks for asking. moa3333 14:20, 5 August 2006 (UTC) General practical "solutions" to every day life This should be interesting for you Talk:Main_Page#Promotion_of_WikiHowTo. See what I added today.--Jean-Baptiste Martin jbm.schtuff.com 15:43, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Wikicumsă I would like to start Romanian version. Can you make me a picture big ans one small with the text "Wikicumsă" similar to the one named "Wikicomment" in franch, to start with this... moa3333 22:09, 16 June 2007 (UTC) :Done. I have to change the font to support the special char, See , ZyMOS 17:27, 18 June 2007 (UTC) New skin So you probably noticed Wikia shoved a new skin on us, Quartzsmoke. I thought it was really ugly and very confusing. But i significantly modified it, and I think it looks good. Let me know what you think. ZyMOS 03:42, 14 October 2007 (UTC) : Hello, I think it is ugly compared to wikipedia. It is not donation-based like wikipedia and so we have to suffer the skin and publicity... Even logged in it is the same skin. when you log in you can change default skin i think (i should check this again). One day it could become part of mediawiki... maybe... Have a nice day anyway. moa3333 16:55, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Promotional description of wikihowto on my homepage Hi, Moa3333. I invite you to read promotional description of Wikihowto at my homepage, just in order to share the personal attitudes towards Wikhowto - http://i.tai.lt --Inyuki 08:08, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Hi, I think it is a good start. However, alowing the civilisation to be rebuilt from scratch is only one of the objectives and not the main one. The main one is alowing a new type of civilisation where people can make a local economy in small groups and doing this for the first time without isolating them from the rest of the world but on the contrary comuicating even more than ever before. That means they would benefit from the experience of others using Wikihowto but avoiding bureaucratic organizations. This kind of bureaucratic we have today consumes 90% of resources in activities that will not be required in the new organisation (like comercial negotiations and human "resources"), in doing thinks twice even with the errors (engeneers that repeat the same job in each enterprise some times even patenting each other's resuts), in doing thinks not usefull at all (for example how many producs have you bought and then never used because they did not really solved the problem or you had a better ess expensive solution but the store next to you did not sell you that), in doing thinks that will now become unnecessary (how many money have you spent on mass transport or in your car to go to work 20km from your place even if when you could do the work at home if you were motivated enaught?), in focusing on the good thinks to accomplish (how many times have you been fooled by the publicity on the screen or by a small cut in price at first until you become dependent like Microsoft does), etc. moa3333 22:34, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Goal for the year So i think its about time we become a Wikimedia member. I think it should be our goal to submit by the end of the year. I think we are close to being ready. Check out the pages I started Forum:Becoming an official Wikimedia project ZyMOS 07:57, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Mailing list question Hi, Moa3333. I am sorry for delaying to respond to your comment. I am having some trouble in actually contributing the Wikihowto and discussing it, since I am rarely online, mainly accessing the Internet from my mobile phone. It would be convenient for me (and I could reply regularly) if we coud talk on a mailing list. http://lists.wikia.com/mailman/listinfo/howto-l exists. I am joining as an administrator, and Angela, and some other two participants from stcloudstate.edu and netscape.net are joining. If you don't mind communicating on a list, please join. I also informed ZyMOS about the need for a mailing list, and expect him either to give some other good idea for our communication, or just to use the existing mailing list. I think it is good to use the existing mailing list, and therefore invite you to join. --Inyuki 07:54, 30 April 2008 (UTC)